


a bump along the way

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cravings, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: It had been an unexpected bump in the road that had resulted in a happy accident.





	a bump along the way

**Author's Note:**

> saw a tweet where yugyeom was playing with mark's stomach in the dance studio.
> 
> written solely to cheer myself up today so a continuation would be unlikely.
> 
> unbeta'd.

"You know I could've managed this by myself.” 

The weather is cold and it’s raining outside.

“Hmmmm, I know.”

“Then why are you here instead of in bed.” It's three am. Both of them should be in bed, but Yugyeom isn’t the one who needs the rest.

“Because the baby was hungry and I needed some fresh air.”

“Already using our unborn child against me?”

“You bet.” Mark moves down the aisle, analyzing the assortment of biscuits on the shelves. Yugyeom pushes the cart along, grabbing a box of pocky sticks.

What had been a simple late night craving run had changed into an impromptu grocery shopping trip. Although, their cart looked more like a teenager’s frat party snack haul. Yugyeom considers the seven jars of salsa dip, puts one back and replaces it with a pack of saltine crackers.

“Maybe you should consider a healthier alternative,” Yugyeom hedges, when Mark is reaching for the big tub of Nutella. Mark pauses, chewing on his lower lip as he thinks about Yugyeom’s suggestion.

“The doctor told me to put on weight,” he finally answers. But he switches from the tub to relatively small sized jar of Nutella. “Just following orders.”

Yugyeom sighed inaudibly but allowed the other to do as he pleased. He’d learned that the hard way. The next few minutes are spent pushing the cart as his boyfriend perused to his heart’s content, making a mental note to do a final review of the things they _needed_ and only buying those.

Mark been two months and three weeks along when they'd found out. Yugyeom tries not to think about the number of flips and strenuous dance routines that had been performed during that time. The doctor had assured them, repeatedly, that nothing was wrong and everything was fine, but that didn't keep Yugyeom from chewing on his nails every time he considered the risks and possibilities of everything going south.

Like now.

Mark pulls his hand away. Pries open his fingers when Yugyeom tries to close them into a fist.

“Stop that,” Mark chides him gently. 

“Your fingers are cold,” Yugyeom tells him. He should’ve insisted on gloves, he thinks, as he rubs and blows on Mark’s hands to warm them up. 

“They’re always cold.” Yugyeom really didn’t want Mark to feel chilly or catch something out here.

Even though it had been a collective decision, Yugyeom hadn’t breathed easy until Mark had voiced the desire to keep it from his own mouth. And here they were, three months later. Never had he thought he'd be becoming a parent so soon, but he excited. Nervous, but very much looking forward to it.

It had been an unexpected bump in the road that had resulted in a happy accident.

The others had raised no questions, only accepted and offered the heartiest of congratulations. Some days, they were more excited for the kid than the parents themselves.

“Thanks bighead,” Mark tells him, cupping the sides of Yugyeom’s face with now warm hands. Pinches them before letting go. 

The fluorescent lighting in the store highlights the dark shadows under Mark's eyes, the stubble on his upper lip and fullness of his cheeks. The hoodie he's wearing is Yugyeom's; an old black favorite that had been circulated around the dorms enough times to have been worn by everyone. 

They don’t do PDA; choosing to show affection in the confines of their homes, but the store was empty except for them and the drowsy store clerk so that’s why Yugyeom is comfortable enough to do what he does next.

Yugyeom reaches for the hem, fingers grasping at the tiny burnt bit from the time Youngjae had accidentally set it on fire, lifts it up and bends down to to place a quick kiss on the round bump, patting it like he had patted it all those months ago in the practice room, albeit gentler and quieter this time. 

Mark lets out a laugh that's somewhere between exasperated and fond. Ruffles Yugyeom’s hair before dropping the box of Quaker’s oats into the pile. 

They end up buying everything in the cart. 

\---


End file.
